Avec ou sans armure
by RatselGott
Summary: Al a récupéré son corps...et redécouvre les sens. Yaoi lemon


**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre** : One-shot yaoi - lemon (mon premier lemon, souvenirs, souvenirs…)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créatrice, Arakawa Hiromu

**Résumé** : Al a récupéré son corps…et redécouvre les sens.

**Couple** : EdxAl (vive le Elricest !)

**Blabla** : C'est un drabble de Sen qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça. C'est celui qui s'appelle "Cette chaleur est partagée", avec la chanson Q.I. de Mylène Farmer.

_En italique, ce sont soit des pensées, soit des paroles. A voir avec le contexte_.

**AVEC** **OU** **SANS** **ARMURE…**

Il avait réussi. Enfin. Après avoir passé quatre années à chercher le moyen, il avait enfin rendu son corps à son petit frère?

**xxxxx**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Alphonse avait récupéré son corps. Pendant les deux premières semaines, il avait dû rester cloué dans un lit d'hôpital parce que son corps était trop faible. Ensuite, il avait dû subir une rééducation de pratiquement tous ses muscles. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais il avait deux raisons de ne pas se laisser aller. La première, c'était qu'il était tellement heureux d'avoir de nouveaux un vrai corps de chair et de sang qu'il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Et cela passait inévitablement par cette pénible rééducation. La seconde, c'était qu'il devait bien ça à son frère. Al savait pertinemment que maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son corps, Ed allait sans doute abandonner ses recherches. Des recherches qui, même si elles avaient abouti, avaient été terriblement dures à mener pour son frère, fût-il un génie. Al ne savait pas trop comment réagir : il voulait que son frère soit enfin en paix, et cela n'arriverait que s'il arrêtait les recherches. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit le seul à toujours payer le prix de leurs erreurs à tous les deux. Depuis le début, le but du cadet avait été qu'ils retrouvent tous les deux l'intégralité de leurs corps de chair. Mais il n'ignorait pas que le véritable but d'Ed était en réalité de ne récupérer que le corps de son petit frère. Edward n'aimait pas ses automails, mais Al savait qu'il considérait que tout était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de contester ce qui pouvait être comparé à une punition divine. Il n'avait jamais essayé de le contredire à ce sujet, persuadé qu'il était que Ed retrouverait plus facilement ses membres que lui son corps. Et il c'était avéré que c'était l'inverse qui c'était produit.

Lorsque la rééducation d'Alphonse avait enfin été terminée, Edward avait pris pour eux deux une petite maison, à la périphérie de la grande ville de Central. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir encore mis Winry au courant de l'évènement, mais quelque chose au fond de lui désirait avant tout passer du temps avec son frère, rien que tous les deux. C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté ses quartiers du QG de Central pour venir s'installer dans cette petite maison de banlieue.

Il s'amusait à regarder Al redécouvrir les sens du toucher, de l'odorat, du goût… Il n'avait jamais été un chef en matière de cuisine, mais faisait tout son possible pour préparer des repas toujours meilleurs à son petit frère qui avait tant à réapprendre. A vrai dire, Al cuisinait bien mieux que lui, autrefois. Mais l'ivresse d'avoir retrouvé ses sens le faisait se lancer dans des expériences culinaires toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Si bien que les plats qu'Al préparait étaient souvent…étranges. Et puis, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de cuisiner pour lui ! Ed n'y faisait pas attention, mais il n'avait jamais autant aimé son frère.

**xxxxx**

C'était le matin, mais tellement tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Ed ne savait pas vraiment s'il dormait ou non. Il pensait à Al. Soudain, il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. De timides bruits de pas sur la moquette se rapprochèrent de son lit. Il devina tout de suite ce que voulait Al. Il s'étonnait même qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.

Il le laissa faire.

Il laissa son frère s'asseoir à ses côtés, le laissa caresser son visage, glisser sa main dans ses cheveux longs, doucement, tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Les doigts de son frère étaient un peu hésitants au début, puis se firent plus sûrs d'eux. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux. Ed savait ce que ressentait son cadet, et il ressentait la même chose. Les doigts quittèrent son visage pour s'aventurer sur les épaules, puis sur les bras. Mais, comme s'il avait peur de braver un interdit, Al retira soudainement ses doigts, et recommença l'exploration de son visage. Ed sentit ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et Al s'arrêta de nouveaux. Ed savait exactement ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son frère. _Les interdits ne doivent êtres bravés, nous savons tous les deux combien cela peut coûter_. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une expérience interdite. Plutôt d'une chose, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ignoraient, mais qui ne pourrait réellement exister que s'ils l'exprimaient.

Ed ouvrit les yeux, sentant que son frère risquait de partir d'ici peu, comme effrayé par sa propre audace. Al ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais il l'entendit parler. _Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?_

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ed attira doucement Al sous les draps, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Al ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait un peu peur. Mais Ed lui sourit tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille : _Al, fais-moi confiance_.Après quoi, sentant son frère se détendre, il entreprit de lui embrasser la gorge, tout en glissant ses mains sous son pyjama. Une mèche de ses cheveux glissa de son épaule et vint chatouiller Al, le faisant frissonner.

_Avons-nous vraiment le droit de faire ça ? _se demandait Al. Certes, il l'espérait depuis longtemps, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait un jour. N'était-ce pas un rêve ? Al ne l'espérait pas, car il était terriblement douloureux de quitter un rêve pareil.

Ed lui enleva le haut de son pyjama et le regarda dans les yeux, pour savoir s'il devait continuer. Il savait parfaitement que son frère attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps, mais peut-être n'était-il pas prêt pour le faire vraiment.

Ed le fixait, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de poursuivre. Et Al cessa de se poser des questions. Il aimait son frère, et il se savait aimé de lui. Pour toute réponse, il posa une de ses mains sur la taille son aîné et l'autre sur sa nuque. Ed se laissa attirer vers le visage de son petit frère, et entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir la langue qui lui caressait les lèvres. Ce baiser, leur premier vrai baiser, s'éternisa. Mais il était si doux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulu qu'il ne cesse.

Lâchant enfin, non sans regrets, les lèvres d'Edward, Alphonse entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Bouton après bouton, il redécouvrit ce torse, ses épaules, notamment la droite à laquelle était fixé l'automail qui remplaçait le bras perdu de son grand frère, qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur pour les avoir si souvent vus lors de leurs séances d'entraînement. Voyant le regard d'Al s'attarder sur son épaule bardée de cicatrices, Ed lui caressa la joue de sa main d'acier et l'embrassa une troisième fois. _Ne t'occupes pas de ça, ça ne compte pas. Toi, tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui importe_.

Achevant de retirer sa chemise, Ed reprit ses petits baisers sur la gorge d'Al, puis sur ses épaules, pour arriver jusqu'à un mamelon rose, tout en laissant ses mains courir sur les flancs de son frère. Al était déjà brûlant. La sensation de cette main glacée sur son ventre était presque insupportable mais pour rien au monde il ne l'eut repoussée.

Pour lui qui avait passé quatre années dans un corps d'acier, sans la moindre interface tactile ou odorante avec le monde qui l'entourait, c'était presque trop d'un coup. La chaleur qui avait envahit son corps dès le premier baiser, les mains de son frère, l'une brûlante et l'autre tellement glaciale, qui le caressaient, et ses lèvres sur sa gorge, puis sa langue, si douce, sur son torse… Son cœur battait fort, si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Jamais Al n'avait ressenti de telles choses. Quand il sentit les mains de son frère se glisser entre son caleçon et ses fesses, il ne put retenir un petit cri aigu. Ed lui retira entièrement son caleçon, et effleura du bout de sa langue le membre dressé de son petit frère avant de refermer ses lèvres sur son extrémité. Il sentit avec ravissement Al se cambrer en gémissant._ Niisan_… (1) L'aîné commença à faire des allées et venues, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer Al, tout en écoutant son cadet qui murmurait son nom. _Niisan… Niisan_… Ed approfondit peu à peu son mouvement, les mains d'Al lui caressaient maintenant les cheveux. Il sourit mentalement. _Oui, tu as toujours aimé mes cheveux longs. Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler et de te plaindre que tu ne pouvais pas les toucher_.

Sentant que son frère ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il accéléra le mouvement, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Al se libéra dans sa bouche en criant. _Heureusement que nous ne sommes ni au QG, ni à Rezembool_, pensa-t-il. Il se sentait un peu gêné par ce qui venait de ce passer, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Edward remonta le long de son corps en l'embrassant, puis captura ses lèvres pour partager son souffle. Il lui embrassa de nouveau la gorge, puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille alors qu'Al disait dans un souffle : _Je t'aime Edward. _

Ses simples mots émurent Ed plus que celui-ci n'aurait pu l'imaginer. _Attends, ce n'est pas fini, petit frère. _Al avait comprit. Nul besoin de mots entre eux. A son tour, il retira le caleçon de son aîné, et se retourna pour lui tourner le dos. Ed le pénétra lentement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais en voyant qu'Al serrait les dents, il hésita. Sentant cette hésitation, Al donna un petit coup de rein pour rassurer son grand frère et l'encourager. _Vas-y, n'aies pas peur_. Ed reprit le mouvement et franchit la barrière de muscles. Il entama alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, repoussant chaque fois un peu plus les limites de son exploration.

En sentant son frère s'insinuer en lui de cette façon, Al ne put s'empêcher de penser aux fois où, alors qu'il était encore une armure, son frère perdait espoir. En ces moments là, Al l'accueillait au sein de son corps de métal. Ne faisant plus qu'un, ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures, simplement ensemble, sans rien dire, la présence de l'autre suffisant au bien-être et au réconfort de chacun. (2) Même si, en cet instant, les sensations dont il faisait l'expérience pour la première fois de sa vie étaient on ne peut plus différentes de ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là, le sentiment lui, était bien le même. Un sentiment protecteur. Quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il était moins fort qu'avant, même s'il était moins fort que lui, il devait protéger son grand frère. Son grand frère qui, fût-il un génie, fût-il celui qui avait vaincu les Homonculus, fût-il le Fullmetal Alchemist, resterait à jamais son grand frère, un être humain fragile, sensible et torturé tant de fois par sa conscience. Presque encore un enfant._ Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te protègerais, quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours_.

Ed saisit Al par la taille et se pencha pour lui lécher la nuque et les cervicales. De sa main gauche, sa main de chair, il caressa le sexe à nouveaux tendu d'Alphonse. La respiration de celui-ci était rauque, et lui-même ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Lui aussi pensait à ces innombrables fois où il avait trouvé refuge dans l'obscurité de l'armure qu'était alors son petit frère. Cela lui avait toujours posé un petit problème de conscience : il était l'aîné, et il se considérait seul responsable des fautes commises. C'était donc à lui de réconforter Alphonse. Et pourtant, c'était toujours lui qui venait chercher le réconfort de l'armure, c'était toujours ses nerfs qui craquaient, et c'était toujours Al qui le soutenait. Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, Al était là pour lui. Alors qu'il avait tant souffert par sa faute, et même lorsqu'il souffrait encore de ce corps insensible, il avait toujours répondu présent pour lui_. Merci, je te dois tellement. Merci, de tout mon cœur d'avoir toujours été là, d'être auprès de moi maintenant, merci de m'aimer malgré tout_.

Ils atteignirent leurs limites en même temps. Al sentit un flot brûlant l'envahir, et se libéra une nouvelle fois, dans la main de son frère. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur les oreillers, à bout de force. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un long moment, laissant leurs cœurs se calmer et reprendre un rythme normal. Ed se retira, et Al se tourna pour lui faire face. Ils étaient encore à bout de souffle et ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser sans risquer l'asphyxie. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs mains parcoururent leurs visages, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Alors, Al glissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans cette chevelure qu'il aimait tant, et se blotti contre Ed. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le petit dans les bras du grand. Plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis de nombreuses années.

_Toujours ensemble, toujours avec toi, maintenant, et à jamais_.

**xxxxx** **FIN** **xxxxx**

(1) Non, non, pas la marque de voiture ! En japonais, ça veut dire grand frère.

(2) On ne voit ce genre de scène ni dans le manga, ni dans l'anime. Mais je trouve ça mignon tout plein !

**P'tit** **mot** **pour** **finir** : J'ai décidé de changer de pseudo… C'est arrivé comme ça, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, mais j'ai cessé de me poser des questions sur les méandres labyrinthiques de mon esprit. "Marieke5" cède donc la place à "RatselGott".

Pour l'occasion, je relis tous les textes publiés ici et je les reposte en version corrigée. Je parle uniquement de l'orthographe, évidement. A l'origine, je voulais complètement réécrire celui-ci, mais j'ai renoncé. Par flemme sans doute, ou alors parce qu'en tant que mon premier lemon, j'ai une certaine affection pour lui.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en le relisant, je grince des dents. Argh ! Pauvre Al, comme il doit avoir mal ! Je suis perfectionniste et j'ai eu du mal à relire ce texte sans le modifier cinquante fois. Mais j'ai tenu bon (lol) Ce texte aurait sans doute besoin d'une nouvelle version, revue et corrigée, mais cela n'arrivera pas avant… très longtemps, et encore je suis optimiste :-)

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai plein d'autres textes à relire :-)

RatselGott


End file.
